


Love Me

by Niny_95



Category: Outlander (TV) RPF
Genre: F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-05
Updated: 2018-01-05
Packaged: 2019-02-28 19:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 988
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13278633
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niny_95/pseuds/Niny_95
Summary: [SamCait]Cait e Sam due anni prima passano la notte insieme ma quando lui gli ha detto di amarla lei l'ha rifiutato.Adesso lei si sposa come la prenderà Sam?Dal testo:«Non puoi sposarti, Cait. Non puoi sposare qualcuno che non ami.» bofonchiò infine Sam.«Sam, ti prego.» sussurrò lei. La sua voce era spezzata.«Non puoi legarti a qualcuno che non ami. Non puoi ostacolare la tua felicità.» disse lui con serietà.«Ormai non ha più importanza.» disse lei con voce flebile.Sam la baciò. Era diverso del bacio che si diedero quella notte di due anni fa. E diverso dai baci che si erano scambiati nel corso di tre stagioni di Outlander.«Sam.» sibilò lei.«Non smetterò di lottare.» disse lui mentre una singola lacrima cadeva giù dai suoi occhi.





	Love Me

Sam era seduto al bar con un bicchiere di whisky tra le mani, quanto arrivò Tobias «Cos’è successo?» chiese prendendo posto vicino a Sam.

Sam lo guardò con un’espressione perplessa. «Ho bisogno di bere. Puoi venire al nostro bar.» lesse Tobias porgendogli il cellulare.

«Ah, quello.» disse Sam tornando a volgere l’attenzione al bicchiere ormai quasi vuoto.«Allora, cos’è successo?» chiese ancora Tobias.

«Si sposa.» fu la semplice risposa di Sam.

« _Chi?_ »

«Cait. Tony le ha chiesto di sposarlo.»

«Oddio. Mi dispiace.»

Sam allungò una banconota per farsi riempire nuovamente il bicchiere «È inutile farsi illusioni ormai, devo trovare la forza di andare avanti magari … magari MacKenzie forse può aiutarmi.» disse Sam con gli occhi lucidi.

«Sam, non puoi esserne sicuro. Magari Cait … » iniziò Tobias.

«Siamo seri Tobias. Non ci si sposa per fare un dispetto. Ho perso la mia occasione.» lo interruppe Sam rassegnato.

«Non gli hai mai detto di amarla, magari lei pensa di dover costruire qualcosa con Tony perché non sa quello che provi tu.»

«Lo sa. Glielo detto.»

«Cosa?!» disse Tobias strabuzzando gli occhi.

«È successo due anni fa. Avevamo bevuto troppo, e sai come vanno le cose, una cosa tira l’altra e … abbiamo fatto l’amore … »

«Cosa??» l’interruppe Tobias.

«Non interrompermi per favore.» disse Sam.

«Sì, scusa non volevo.» disse Tobias con un sorriso rassicurante.

Sam prese un enorme respiro, poi continuò «Non so se fosse dovuto dall’euforia del momento o se semplicemente avevo troppo alcool in corpo ,non lo so ma glielo dissi, gli dissi di amarla ma …» a quel punto il respiro di Sam si spezzò e grosse lacrime cadevano giù da i suoi occhi blu.

«Cos’è successo dopo?» chiese Tobias dolcemente.

«Lei mi ha detto di non prendere sempre tutto seriamente e che quella era solo una scopata da ubriachi e che il giorno dopo probabilmente avrei dimenticato tutto. Ma quella non era una scopata Tobias, per lo meno _non per me_! Io l’amavo Tobias e la amo ancora. E non so come potrei vivere senza di lei.»

Tobias ascoltò tutto con attenzione poi disse:«Va’ da lei!»

«Cosa? Tobias si sta sposando non posso fare più niente.»

«Sì, invece. Lei non è ancora sposata. Va’ da lei e digli quello che provi.» disse con un sorriso Tobias.

***

Sam non sapeva come aveva fatto a farsi convincere da Tobias, un minuto prima era al bar quello dopo si stava incamminando verso casa di Cait.

E così adesso era lì, a casa di Cait a cercare la forza di bussare e nello stesso momento di non sembrare un cretino.

 Sam prese un respiro profondo prima di bussare, non ebbe neanche il tempo di pensare a cosa dire che Cait gli aprì la porta e Dio, era ancora più bella. Il suo profumo le inondò subito le narici, avrebbe riconosciuto il suo odore ovunque. Aveva i capelli freschi di doccia, un semplice vestito bianco che le metteva in evidenzia le gambe.  Avrebbe voluto che fosse davvero sua, in questo modo avrebbe potuto semplicemente baciarla per poi poterci fare l’amore.

Sam scacciò via quei pensieri velocemente. Cait lo guardava con un’espressione confusa, aspettando che lui parlasse.

«Ciao Cait. Posso entrare …?» domandò poi improvvisamente spaventato.

«Certo.» rispose lei facendoci da parte per farlo passare. «Siediti dove vuoi. Posso offrirti qualcosa? Acqua? Caffè? Tè?» chiese lei da vera padrona di casa.

«Solo acqua per favore.» rispose lui con un lieve sorriso.

***

Cait era curiosa di sapere cosa ci faceva Sam Heughan nel suo divano.

Cosa voleva? Possibile che …? Non era assolutamente possibile, non dopo come l’aveva trattato quell’unica volta in cui avevano fatto l’amore.

Dio,sembrava passata un’eternità.

Il modo in cui si era vestita in tutta fretta ne era certa, aveva cancellato qualsiasi residuo di amore potesse esserci in Sam.

Cait sospirò riempiendo un bicchiere d’acqua.

Sam era immerso nei suoi pensieri quando Cait arrivò. «Ecco qua.» disse lei porgendole il bicchiere. Lui l’accetto volentieri bevendo un generoso sorso «Grazie.» disse poi.

«Stai bene? Sei piuttosto pallido.» disse Cait sedendosi accanto a lui.

«Bene? Sì, certo.»  rispose.

«Di cosa volevi parlarmi?» le chiese poi, il cuore che batteva all’impazzata.

«Ti amo.» disse lui.

«Cosa?» chiese lei. Doveva esserselo immaginato, non poteva essere vero, non dopo come l’aveva trattato, non dopo che aveva accettato di sposare Tony.

«Io _ti amo_.» disse lui scandendo bene le parole.

«Mi sto sposando,Sam!» rispose lei. Improvvisamente la stanza sembrava restringersi e sentiva caldo. «Devi andartene,Sam. Non puoi pensare di venire qui a dirmi queste cose. Mi sto sposando.»

«Non me ne vado se prima non mi dici cosa provi per me!» disse Sam alzandosi in piedi.

«Cosa provo, Sam? Mi sto sposando ecco cosa provo.» rispose lei cercando di essere convincente.

«No no, non è vero. Tu hai fatto l’amore con me. So che lo ricordi.»

Lei rise, una risata secca e senza allegria «Cosa vuoi che ti dica,Sam? Che non passa un momento senza che io pensi a te? Che a volte la troppa vicinanza di Tony mi infastidisce perche cerco in lui te? Che sogno di stare con te? Che nei momenti peggiori l’unica cosa in grado di tirarmi su è il pensiero di non aver rovinato l’unica cosa che conta davvero: la tua amicizia? Che ripenso ancora all’unica volta che abbiamo fatto l’amore, Sam?» disse Cait mentre fresche lacrime le bagnavano il viso.

«Non puoi sposarti, Cait. Non puoi sposare qualcuno che non ami.» bofonchiò infine Sam.

«Sam, ti prego.» sussurrò lei. La sua voce era spezzata.

«Non puoi legarti a qualcuno che non ami. Non puoi ostacolare la tua felicità.» disse lui con serietà.

«Ormai non ha più importanza.» disse lei con voce flebile.

Sam la baciò. Era diverso del bacio che si diedero quella notte di due anni fa. E diverso dai baci che si erano scambiati nel corso di tre stagioni di _Outlander._

«Sam.» sibilò lei.

«Non smetterò di lottare.» disse lui mentre una singola lacrima cadeva giù dai suoi occhi.


End file.
